ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Enialis/Backstory
Backstory * Grew up in the forests outside of an elven city. * Both my parents are alive. * 2 siblings, both younger sisters. (Naeris – very young, still a child; Caelynn – very close) * Grew up in a lower-class elven family. Parents were little more than peasants, and I grew up working in my father’s smithy. We didn’t have access to fine elven materials, but we made do. I always wanted to craft my own blades. * I entered and won a martial competition at a young age and distinguished myself as a skill fighter. The competition won me recognition enough to join the initiate ranks of the Bladesingers and begin my training. However, due to my low birth, I hid my identity out of shame and fear of being expelled, claiming to be an orphan whose parents had been of more noble birth. Even now, I carry this guilt with me, and have not returned home in nearly 25 years. * Before I sought training with the Bladesingers, I was often scorned as an adolescent due to my upbringing. * My mentor, Eron, taught me nearly everything I know. * In my schooling, I met an elf named Aeoleon – a wanderer who seemed to travel the winds. He brought me wondrous mementos and told me of the places he had traveled and the people there, inspiring a wanderlust within me. Many years ago, he disappeared and never returned. Since then, I have always wanted to see the world outside my homeland. * Near the end of my training, Eron discovered me visiting my sisters. Naeris was nearly 8 years old, and I had not met her. Caelynn, my only family with whom I kept any contact (and even then, very rare) brought her so I could meet her. Our meeting was discovered, and Eron unearthed my secret. Only he knows – but to stay would shame him greatly, forcing him to lie to keep my identity hidden. Unable to bear the weight of shaming my Tura’Lindir (Master Singer), I decided I must leave the Tel’Quessir and banish myself to the lands beyond Indasil. * Diety? * I am currently involved in a romantic relationship – but one which I must leave behind. (Ielenia) * Due to my humble upbringing and reason for leaving, I can’t help but be full of self-doubt. No matter what I do, it is never good enough, and I often feel destined to fail – I allow myself to believe that I was never truly destined for greatness. Even my greatest accomplishments as a Megilindir were marked with the shame of deceit. * With the training my father had given me, I crafted my own Lisshyndai (whisper blades) upon being adopted as a Megilindir (Bladesinger). * Being of a lower class, I was not provided the opportunity to study common until my later years. Thus, my common is sometimes shoddy. Proposed Intro The Teldalilta is a term used very rarely amongst the Megilindir. It is a name which means “Last Dance.” In two instances is this name ever invoked. The first is the final fight of a Megilindir as a Varyalieva, just before their death. Rarely is a Megilindir slain in battle – and if so, their memory lives on in the linda (song) of their people. The second is even more rare. Sometimes, a Megilindir is outcast or banished – a final punishment that sees no retribution. This is known as the Teldalilta Venesso (Last Dance of Virginity – a strange translation; but meaning that one who leaves in such a way is no longer pure or set apart). To leave the Imrathrim (the valley-people) in such a manner is to abandon one’s oath to be a Varyalieva – Defender of The People. In some cases, a Megilindo may leave of their own accord, and thus be banished. This can be an attempt to save what little Manë (honor) they have left, or to shied away from further disgrace. In the last 500 years, only one other has performed the Teldalilta in such a manner. When the Teldalilta Venesso is invoked, the Edlennelda (outcast) is brought before his Turalindala (Master Singer) and a gathering of Imrathrim. He is asked, “Why do you abandon the Imrathrim?” At this point, the Edlennelda may state their sentence to hold some small semblance of late. They are then asked, “and who will stand for this Edlennelda.” This is a chance for any of the Imrathrim to step forward (the Neȗro – successor) and sacrifice some of their honor for the sake of the Edlennelda. Sometimes, a Turalindala may step forward, or perhaps a family member or lover. It is a difficult sacrifice, as the one who steps forward offers much of their own honor and dignity as repose. Then comes the Reckoning, a decision left to the Edlennelda, where they must decide how to approach the Neuro. Sometimes there is no conflict, sometimes there is death of one or the other in a Liltë Maciliva (formally – Dance of Blades). Not so rare is that the Edlennelda chooses to take their own life. The circumstances of the Teldalilta Venesso are complex and wrought with deep cultural significance. When the Teldalilta Venesso is completed, the Turalindala (or if he is slain, a second arises to speak) says, “and thus, you are Edledhron Umegilindo (not of the People).” The Edlennelda leaves before first light of the first day thereafter, and is banished. My Suggestion for the story is this: Enialis asks to perform the Last Dance after the truth of his lie is discovered by his master, Eron. During his trial, he is silent during his sentence. When the “sacrifice” is offered, his Master does not step forward, for fear of supporting his silence and bearing much shame. Ideally, one of the party could step forward upon seeing this (maybe they are drawn to the crowd of the dance) and enter the Blade Dance. This would be an extremely unwarranted act, but does not break any Code of the Imrathrim. Whatever the outcome, Enialis would owe a great debt (VERY begrudgingly – he would almost never be brought to admit it) to whomever stepped forward as Neuro, as it would allow him some reprieve as to the honor lost in his banishment. However, it would give him reason to join the party in an attempt to work out some of this debt. With regards to how to prompt a player to step forward as Neuro, perhaps Alnon has a final vision and some sagely advice to give to the party – that someone must step forward during some obscure event in order to save a life. The details of this could be worked out later – I’d be happy to write up something with you, or just leave it to you.'' '' En Finale, this is just an idea I had. If you’d like to bring Enialis into the party in another manner, I’m game. I could still go on as if the Last Dance had been performed and Enialis had been outcast. Either way, I think it gives me a lot of ammo to work with regarding my character’s motives and ideals.'' '' The Teldalilta Venesso A large ring of judgement formed around an amphitheater. Normally used for performances and plays, but today used for judgement. Enyalis is standing in the center of the ring / stage and there are four pillars with bards sitting atop them. One is Melphias, Master of Valor, a tiefling-elf wearing black robes and a golden necklace. One is an older elven male, Gwilagron, Master of Song, with robes the color of gold. One is a female elf, Ruiniel, Master of Blades, her red hair flowing in the wind. The last is a female, Glamreneth, Master of Lore, with hair and skin the color of milk wearing grey furs. “You who stand before us this day, Enyalis, Edlennelda, choose to sacrifice your honor, your station, your very existence as Megilindo and as Varyalieva.” “By standing here you break the sacred oath you swore each day.” “Why do you abandon the Emynglirrim?” Enyalis says nothing. The judges all look at him, and exchange subtle glances. “You say nothing? Not a word to alleviate your sentence?” Enyalis says nothing. “Very well. You others, gathered here, witnesses to the oath-breaking; what say you?” “Are there any present who would speak for this Edlennelda?” “Will any Neȗro grant him his Last Dance?” Enyalis raises his head just enough to flick his eyes toward his master, who stands unmoving, lips slightly tightened. He then lowers his eyes as another beat passes. - Eron clears his throat a little and nudges you, just enough to be heard. - You hear a message in your mind saying “If you wish to keep your oath, you will step forward NOW.” The party speaks. Enyalis starts, not expecting the intervention, and looks toward them. There is a lot of murmuring, and even the four judges on the seats look perturbed, but no open dissent or objection is heard. “Let us hear your name, that we may know who honors this Edlennelda.” The party speaks. “And have you an argument to make, to alleviate his sentence?” The party speaks. “Very well. Your plea is heard.” “Edlennelda, the final act is yours. Your Last Dance is at hand.” Enyalis does his thing. “Edlennelda. Your oath and your place among us are stripped from you. Your honor is shattered; only pieces remain to you. Your name shall not leave our lips again. Henceforth, you are Edledhron Umegilindo, Exiled from the Blade-Singers.” “Heca! Nai ucenuva nalyë sinomë!” (begone, may you never be seen here in this place)